Journey's End
by Pikmin Master
Summary: The fourth and final installment to the Saving Ash series. After the events of Quest of Smash and Twilight Saga, the heroes must now undo the darkness that covers the Pokemon World, but Abel and Ivysaur are still stuck in their Esper Forms... Fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

Thus far, many strange and unusual events occur after the Sinnoh League. Ash, Brock, and Dawn captured. Abel assembles a team to rescue them. Zario's strange appearance. The plot to kill Abel with all the big villainous teams combined. Red being the leader of the plot. The eruption of Mount Battle. Dark Deoxys and the portal. Abel and Queen Ivysaur going through the portal.

And then, there was the Quest of Smash. Visiting all the exotic planets and people. Trazia and the artifacts. The fact that Abel knew all these people. Master Hand and the tablets of something called the "Song of Smash". The Heartless attacking for no real reason. The adventurer Poliwhirl. The planets Doma and Xaxen. The Phase Distorter and time travel. Abel and Ivysaur having an Esper Form and beat Dark Deoxys with it. Both of them STUCK in Esper Form. The Dark Barrier strengthening after the spirit of Gedharm Ketchum is released from Dark Deoxys. And Abel and Ivysaur enter PokeWorld despite the Dark barrier being there.

While Abel and Ivysaur were gone, Ash takes Brock and Misty to go back to the other Leagues which somehow all occurred in three days. This is the third day. Manuel and Cynthia tried to free Lance of his evil, corrupted by Red. Sabrina was too, but was freed after by Darren and Drew. Speaking of Darren, he leads a group to the world that there can still be happiness in a bad time like what they are now. Red's friends are trying to stop Red from his influence in the world. Meanwhile, Abel's All-Star Team tries and succeeds in finding and freeing MissMaster. And there's Zario. He and Righty, another alien from a different dimension, eventually finds a book that Zario calls "MY HOME!", whatever it is.

And now, the two sensed some energy from the spot where Abel & Ivysaur left from. They seem to be waiting for something. Or someone…

Righty: …As much as I hate staying here, Whatever's coming could be a challenge. Right?

Zario: …yeah I am still sensing some sort of food…or gas.

And then, they see two lights coming down in front of them. The two do not recognize the figures, but they somehow knew it was none other than Abel and Ivysaur.

Righty: DUDE! P.M.?

Zario: That's not P.M. that's just a Personal Message.

Righty told Abel what happened to the planet and with everyone else. Normally, Esper Abel doesn't talk, but he starts to speak about what to do for a plan.

Esper Abel: Alrighty then. Here's what we're going to do. Right now, we're going to see Manuel's team. Then, we'll destroy the rest of the towers.

Now that everyone knows what to do, the four of them will set out on one last journey to set everything right again before they leave the Pokemon World.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: End of Pokemon Saga**

The first place Abel and company went to is Mount Silver. MissMaster notices this right away and stops her group.

Manuel: Why did you stop?

MissMaster: Look.

They see Zario, Righty, and the Espers Abel and Ivysaur.

Manuel: Hey, Zario. Who're those two?

Righty: The green one is Queen Ivysaur. The other is Abel.

Manuel and MissMaster: Seriously?

Then, the Special team appears (they are outside Mt. Silver). Gold is surprised to see the Espers. Lance tells them who they are. Now that everyone knows who each other are, they explain their situation to Abel and he responds with a plan.

Esper Abel: Okay. Here's the plan.

Silver: Are you serious? I'm going to take orders from that?

Lance: Be quiet. At least he's good at making plans.

Silver: Of…course he is.

Esper Abel: Blue, lead your team to go after Red.

Blue: Sure.

Esper Abel: Manuel, Lance, and Cynthia, find Darren's group.

Cynthia: Where are they?

Esper Abel: Sensing…Sinnoh Victory Road.

Lance: Why there?

Esper Abel: I don't know. MissMaster, help us destroy the rest of these towers, whatever they do.

MissMaster: Gladly. I was trapped in one.

All have agreed to their assignments, which is in a way, strange. Blue leads the Special team into Mount Silver, in which Ruby, Emerald, and Sapphire appear to help out. Lance leads his team to find Darren's team. Lance sends out his Dragonite for him to ride, his Aerodactyl for Cynthia to ride, and his Charizard for Manuel to ride.

MissMaster: Follow me. I know where the rest of the towers are.

Righty: Alright. Let's roll!

The rest of the All-Stars retreated to their Pokeballs, being carried by MissMaster. She teleports to a location near one of the towers. Everyone else teleports (Although MissMaster use Teleport and Righty can not teleport at all. _PSI Teleport can be used to teleport people close to the user_.) to follow.

For the next hour or so, Abel's team destroys most of the remaining towers and Lance's team figures out where Darren's team is. Zario gets really bored and so is Righty. All Ivysaur and Abel want is to revert back to their original forms.

Esper Ivysaur: So…how do I go back to my normal form?

Zario: …usually I get exhausted and revert back to my human form…or I get exposed to a densely high concentration of Magicite.

Esper Ivysaur: Do you have any magicite?

Righty: No.

Esper Ivysaur: Is that so? Then I'll battle you.

Esper Abel: Hold on. Only non-Espers can weaken Espers enough to revert them back.

Esper Ivysaur: Bummer.

For the next half-hour, the team faced little-to-no opposition from Neo Galactic X while destroying every tower in sight. The last known tower is in Spear Pillar. Once there, they were interfered by Dialga and Palkia. Instead of fighting, they directed the team straight to Arceus.

Esper Ivysaur: ARCEUS?

Arceus: Yes.

Righty: So…You're going to help us or something? 'Cause we need to get moving.

Arceus: Not exactly. I'll escort you to him.

Esper Abel: Who?

Arceus: You'll see.

Arceus redirects the team to what looks like another Arceus. But THIS one is different. This one is shiny…

Esper Abel: You've got to be kidding me.

Shiny Arceus: Listen very carefully.

Righty: This is going to take long.

Shiny Arceus: If the planet stays this way for long, then the Dark Barrier will consume it.

Esper Ivysaur: How can a barrier consume a planet?

Shiny Arceus: The Barrier compresses itself until the planet is no more.

Esper Ivysaur: Oh.

Meanwhile, in the Sinnoh Victory Road, Lance's team continues on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: End of Manuel's Saga**

While Abel and his team were destroying towers, Manuel's team found the entrance to the Sinnoh Victory Road. (They could've gone through the back entrance, but no one remembered to go that way.) They walk inside.

For the next hour or so, the team finds Darren's group. It turns out that Darren's team is also where Ash's team is.

Manuel: What the? Why are all of you here?  
Misty: Do you mind? We're still stuck.

Lance: Hold on.

Manuel's team uses their Pokémon to free the others. Misty and May explains how the teams met each other and what they plan to do.

Cynthia: I see. You guys came here to get Ash to the Sinnoh League?

Brock: That's right.

Lance: Well then. Let's leave.

Manuel: Yeah. Let's.

Once everyone reached the exit, the Rocket Trio left. Then, everyone went up the waterfall. On top of the waterfall, Max awaits.

May: Max? What are you doing here?

Max: I'm competing for the Sinnoh League.

Brock: Aren't you a little…young?

Max: Maybe, but I'm still eligible.

Ash: Alright, then. I guess you and me might battle soon.

Max: I hope so.

Ash is confused as to how someone who hasn't had any Sinnoh badges can be eligible for the Sinnoh League. Then, Norman, May and Max's father and leader of Pedalburg Gym, appears in front of the group.

May: Hi, dad. *hugs Norman*

Norman: It's nice to see you too, May. How are you?

May: I'm doing well. Why is Max eligible for the Sinnoh League?

Norman: I'm surprised as well. I saw firsthand Max defeat the Sinnoh Elite Four.

Ash: Seriously? All four?

Norman: Like I said, "I'm surprised as well."

Ash enters the Sinnoh League in time, but hasn't started. Now that everyone has nothing better to do, Ash begins training. Then, Manuel remembers.

Manuel: Oh, yeah. Guess what?

Dawn: What?

Manuel: Abel has returned.

Max: Really?

Manuel: Yep. Him AND the Queen. But…

Darren: But what?

Manuel: Well… Let me just say that he doesn't look like himself.

May: Huh?

Manuel: If he comes by, you'll know.

Lance: We've also received word that Red is in Mount Silver.

Cynthia: The team led by Blue is currently onto it. But just in case, when this is over, we'll go check it out.

Drew: Sure.

As the Pokemon Masters were talking, Drew was walking around the building and sees the Sinnoh League stage. He sees people walking around as the audience; some are noticeably seen with Neo Galactic X costumes in an entire section of the audience. The host sees Drew and begins to ask.

Host: Say, aren't you Drew?

Drew: Say, aren't you Charles Goodshow?

Goodshow: That's right.

Drew: There's your answer.

Goodshow: Before the battles go underway, would you and your team be so kind to perform on the stage?

Drew: Alright, but I'll ask my friends first.

Goodshow: Go ahead.

Drew comes back to tell Darren about the proposal, in which Darren agrees. He tells May and Dawn and they agree. Then, Zoey appears and notices that Dawn is in the group and joins.

Zoey: Hey, all. Can I join?

Darren: Of course. Anything for you.

Dawn: *to herself* I sense a ship.

Max: Oh! SOMEONE'S in love.

Darren: Shut up!

Goodshow then announces that there will be a mini-Festival featuring Darren's team, now added with Zoey. Darren, Zoey, May, Drew, and Dawn ready their Pokemon to perform.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: End of Darren's Saga**

May: Okay. I'll give the order of who's going.

Darren: May, I'll do that.

May: Why?

Darren: If you're doing what I think you're doing, I can do better based on the crowd.

May: Fine. Go ahead.

Darren: Here's my order: Drew goes first.

Drew: What?

Darren: Then Dawn. I'll go next. After that, Zoey and May for last.

May: Why me last?

Drew: And why me first?

Darren: Drew is good at showcasing power. The people like power. Then, as the performances continue, the crowd will pay more attention to May, who is the better coordinator out of all of us.

Zoey: Hey, that can actually work. Nice job.

Darren: *blushed* Thanks.

Everyone else is sitting in front row seats, except Ash and Max, who are waiting in the waiting room.

Ash: Whoa. There's a lot of people here.

Max: Looks like all of them want to win more than anything.

During this time, Abel and friends are done with tower-killing. Righty calls Manuel to know what's going on.

Manuel: Hey, Righty. I didn't knew you have my number.

Righty: Well, I do. What's up.

Manuel: You better come over to the Sinnoh Pokémon League. Looks like Drew is performing.

Righty: And the others?

Maunel: Probably going after.

Righty: I'll see what I can do. See ya. *to Esper Abel* Can we go see Drew and his group perform in the Sinnoh League place?

Esper Abel: …Sure. Why not?

After that, Righty takes the rest of the group to the Sinnoh League building. At first, Drew is nervous, but when the crowd sees Abel's entrance to the building as an Esper, everyone is surprised. Drew then is ready to perform.

Drew sends out his Absol and Masquerain. Absol readies Razor Wind. Masquerain uses BubbleBeam forward in the air. Absol uses Razor Wind to pop the bubbles. The Razor Wind then moves upward. Masquerain uses Silver Wind to turn the Razor Wind while Absol prepares for Sucker Punch. After the Silver Wind turns the Razor Wind, Absol jumps towards the rear of the Razor Wind and Sucker Punches it, destroying the Razor Wind.

Dawn is up. Everyone was surprised to see Drew's act to showcase power and hopes Dawn can do better. Abel and his group are sitting next to the others. Zario roots for Dawn and Dawn blushes a bit. Dawn sends out Piplup and Lopunny. Piplup Whirlpools and Lopunny freezes it with Ice Beam. Lopuuny lifts Piplup to skate in the frozen whirlpool. Dawn then recalls Lopunny and sends out Mamoswine to lift the entire frozen whirlpool with Piplup in it. When the ice is in the air, Mamoswine Takes Down the ice. In the ice rubble, Piplup is seem unharmed. Zario is impressed a bit.

Darren is up. He sends out his Alakazam and OWN N PWN the Magikarp. OWN N PWN Splashes about while Alakazam balances his spoons on his mustache. Then, while mid-air, OWN N PWN realizes Bounce and is shown really high above the stage. Then OWN N PWN falls headfirst in high-speed. When OWN N PWN is about to land, Alalazam uses Psychic while the spoons are still on the mustache to lift OWN N PWN and moves him to "swim" in mid-air. Everyone is surprised.

Zoey's presentation is using her Glameow (if it doesn't evolve) to use Shadow Claw to make fireworks of her other Pokemon's long-ranged attacks like a Shellos Mud Shot. Ash and Max are hyped up seeing Zoey's presentation. May's turn to present is spectacular. She sends out her Blaziken, Wartortle, Glaceon, and Beautifly. Wartortle Rapid Spins in place. Blaziken kicks Wartortle up in the air. Beautifly uses Sleep Powder on Wartortle. Wartortle uses BubbleBeam on the Sleep Powder. Glaceon freezes the bubbles using a Blizzard leading towards Blaziken. Surrounded by the ice, Blaziken Overheats and jumps to use Flamethrower. The Sleep Powder explodes with podery lights. Everyone is glad to see this festival, with Darren's team satisfied.

Host (AKA Charles Goddshow): I will now announce the Sinnoh League Tournament.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: End of Ash's Saga**

Still an Esper, Ivysaur has a hard time adjusting to her new form. Abel, also stuck as an Esper, stands out in the crowd, since he has brightly colored features in this time of darkness. Zario was entertained by the performances, but feels like the battles won't produce the same feeling. Righty doesn't care at all and wishes to just kick Red's butt once and for all.

Meanwhile, Dill decides to go traveling for a bit and discovers that the tablet he's holding contains musical notes and a written language he can understand. He tries to whistle the notes and say the words. Somehow, the tablet glows and shoots a thin beam of light upward.

Dill: What was that?

Dill feels urged to tell someone about it, but he is suddenly surrounded by police copters.

Dill: Nuts. Busted.

Jenny: Don't move. You're under arrest, Neo Galactic X.

Dill: Neo Galactic X? Where?

Jenny: Don't be funny.

Dill: Says who?

In the Hoenn Police HQ, wherever that is, Dill is stuck with the cops and the tablet, without the use of his phone. As that was going on, the battles on the Sinnoh League went underway and, as Zario expected, were pretty much uneventful.

Zario: … … …Where are we?

As expected, Ash and Max eventually have to battle each other, in the semifinals. Ash sends out Primeape. Max sees the opportunity to send out Banette,

Max: Guess what? My Shuppet evolved. Cool, huh?

Ash: I guess so.

Primeape is shown with Shadow Claw, but it isn't enough to defeat Banette. Banette uses Will-O-Wisp and Thunderbolt to beat Primeape. Ash sends out Sceptile. Sceptile uses Leaf Blade to OHKO Banette. Max sends out Bastiodon. Max's Bastiodon uses Giga Impact to attack Sceptile. Both Pokemon are tired soon after. Bastiodon uses Giga Impact again, but Sceptile jumps to dodge. Sceptile uses Bullet Seed behind Bastiodon to weaken it further. Then a Leaf Blade finishes it off. Max sends out Gallade and a Psycho Cut finishes Sceptile off. Ash calls Pikachu. Abel pays attention to this fight.

Esper Abel: This is going to be interesting.

Gallade Teleports and uses Psycho Cut behind Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Gallade Teleports and Psycho Cuts again. Pikachu rins around with Quick Attack while Gallade Teleports. Pikachu, while running, notices Gallade and switches to Volt Tackle. Then, Pikachu barrages Gallade with Thunderbolts and Iron Tails to finish the battle.

Max: That was a good battle.

Ash: Yes it is.

Goodshow: Ash is the winner of the semifinals and will move on to the finals.

Esper Abel: Let's go, guys.

Manuel: Why?

Esper Abel: Look at Zario. We're going to see what's up with the others.

Abel is satisfied and leaves the building. Zario, Ivysaur, and Righty follows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: End of Zario's Saga**

Esper Abel: Righty. Bro. Where's Dill?

Esper Ivysaur: I've noticed you don't have the tablets.

Righty: Tablets?

Esper Abel: MissMaster and the other All-Stars have them. They should be home right about now.

Esper Ivysaur: Oh. Hey. I sense Dill somewhere in Hoenn.

Esper Abel: Why in Hoenn?

Meanwhile, in Abel's house in Saffron City, the All-Stars found a place to store the tablets. While doing so, Pulseman notices the music notes. He picks up his trumpet (Yes, the All-Stars play music. What else can they do while Abel is away?) and plays the notes from one of the tablets. It glows and does the same thing that the tablet with Dill did, minus the police. MissMaster notices it and does the same thing with her flute. MissMaster thinks that if the rest of the All-Stars play whatever music is in the tablets, then something spectacular can happen.

The police continue to question Dill, but he keeps saying the same thing. Ivysaur tells Righty to call Dill. The phone that the police confiscated starting to ring the Generation II Team Rocket Encounter Theme. (**See my profile for the song**) Officer Jenny answered it with suspicion. Dill tells Jenny that it's just his friend Righty's ringer ID.

Jenny: Who is this?

Righty: I was about to say the same thing.

Jenny: Listen, Neo Galactic X scum: I have your operative captured, so there's no use in stealing that…stone tablet.

Righty: YOU listen: A) I'm not a part of NGX and neither is Dill. B) Dill has a tablet? And C) IF YOU CALL ME SCUM ONE MORE TIME, I WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU WIRELESSLY FROM WHERE I STAND!!!

Esper Abel: Whoa, Righty. Let me handle this. *Righty hands his phone to Esper Abel* Who is this?  
Jenny: This is Officer Jenny of the Hoenn Police Headquarters.

Esper Abel: I believe you're holding my friend hostage. Let him go.

Jenny: On whose orders?  
Esper Abel: On the orders of Pokémon Master Abel, Yours Truly.

Jenny: Oh…Okay then. *Jenny gives Dill's phone back*

Dill: Nice save.

Esper Abel: Dill, meet MissMaster in my house with your tablet and wait for me there.

Dill: Got it. Dill out.

Jenny lets Dill go and Dill takes the tablet going northwest. Abel then remembers about Red.

Esper Abel: Since we got nothing better to do, let's get Red.

Righty: Alright.

Esper Ivysaur: Okay.

Zario: Well, I was looking forward to just getting a mango, but beating up colors won't be bad.

As everyone heads towards Mount Silver, they are teleported for an unknown reason. Confused, the party sees Shiny Arceus again.

Shiny Arceus: Hello again.

Righty: Yo.

Shiny Arceus: You got the tablets Trazia told you to get?  
Esper Abel: The last one is heading to Saffron City as we speak.

Shiny Arceus: Here's what to do. There are music notes on the tablets. Play them with whatever instruments you have. There are also words there. Get a chorus to read them.

Esper Abel: Sure. We can do all that in the Saffron City Contest stage.

Shiny Arceus: Very well, then.

After being teleported back, Righty asks Abel who is Trazia and such. Abel just tells Righty to call Dill again to tell him about the stage and the tablets. While Righty is doing that, Ivysaur questions Zario about the book he is holding.

Esper Ivysaur: Zario, what's that book?

Zario: My home! ...Well actually, my second home.

Esper Ivysaur: What do you mean?

Esper Abel: It's better off you not know this.

Esper Ivysaur: Fine…

Dill, on Saffron City, commands the All-Stars to help him carry the tablets and to prepare the contest stage. By this time, Sabrina returns from Hoenn. She questions Dill and the All-Stars.

Dill: Abel told me to get this tablet here.

MissMaster: He told me that too.

Sabrina: Oh.

MissMaster: He also told me to set up the stage so that we can play the notes.

Dill: But he told me to wait until he comes back.

Sabrina: Fine. We'll prepare the stage and await his return.

The stage is now set for the battle against the evil Red.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: End of Special Saga**

Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald. These nine undertook a journey to Mount Silver for the sole purpose of ridding the evil spirit of the former Gedharm Ketchum from their friend and companion Red. For hours, they haven't come back. Abel, still in his upgraded Esper Form, decides to finally take town Red.

Esper Abel: Ready, guys?

Righty: Yep. Ready to roll.

Esper Ivysaur: Yes.

Zario: Dat B 2 EZ!

The four of them dash towards Mt. Silver. Meanwhile, the nine members of the Special team finally confronted Red. All of his Pokemon are affected by the same evil affecting him.

Yellow: Oh, dear. The poor Pokémon. Why, Red? *sobs*

Green: Yellow, don't cry.

Sapphire: Yeah, Yellow. What's done is done. Now is the time to fight.

Yellow: But against Red?  
Sapphire: Well, yeah. That's what we're here for. Right?

Yellow: Yeah…

The team, except for Yellow, sends out their starter Pokemon, using their elemental Hyper Beams to stall Red's Pokemon. Yellow and Chuchu, her Pikachu, sneak up to Red and uses a Thunderbolt to knock down Red.

Yellow: Sorry, Red, but I had to do it.

The rest of his Pokemon eventually fell, too. Yellow uses her healing power to restore Red's Pokemon to normal. She does the same to Red, but nothing happens. Without much option, the team carries Red all the way back outside to the Pokemon Center on the nearby Silver Town. They let Red rest in one of the guest rooms. Everyone else waits. Crystal calls Prof. Oak to tell him about the mission.

Crystal: Well, professor. Red is stopped. He's in our care now.

Oak: Good work. Is he returned to normal?

Crystal: I…don't think so.

Oak: Oh.

Right about when Crystal finished calling Oak, Abel, Zario, Ivysaur, and Righty entered the Pokemon Center.

Esper Abel: Crystal? Why are you here?

Crystal: Don't worry, Master. We got Red.

Esper Abel: Oh… that was fast.

Righty: …Darn it.

Meanwhile in Red's room, a black aura escapes Red and flees the Center. No one notices it, since the sky is in constant night.

40 minutes later, Yellow checks up on Red and notices that something is wrong with him. Suddenly, an earthquake occurs and Zario leaves the center. He senses something in space and tells Abel, Ivysaur, and Righty about it.

Abel notices this and tells the Special team to look after Red while Abel and his team attempt to defeat whatever it is in space. At this time, Dill finishes preparing the stage in Saffron City.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: End of Quest of Smash**

Now that Dill and Sabrina finished preparing the stage. They have nothing to do. Sabrina goes to the Pokemon Center and calls Prof. Oak.

Oak: What is it, Sabrina?

Sabrina: When Ash is done with whatever he's doing, could you call him to go to Saffron City?

Oak: Sure.

Sabrina: Thanks.

Dill, on the other hand, looks at the tablets. MissMaster is curious about these odd tablets.

MissMaster: So…What's with these things?

Dill: I've stashed one of these before. Looks like your master took it. Also looks like these tablets go in an order.

MissMaster: What do you mean?

Dill: See the numbers? Perhaps the tablets are made to make a song.

MissMaster: A song, huh?

Dill: I'll see what I can do about it.

Dill moves the tablets to form a horizontal line in numerical order. He realizes the song formed, but has no idea what the purpose behind the song is. Regardless, Dill takes a piece of paper and romanizes the strange language. Meanwhile…

Oak: Ash just doesn't answer. Maybe he's busy.

Sabrina: Oh.

Oak: I'll check him myself, then.

Sabrina: Okay. Tell him this is important.

Oak: Alright.

Prof. Oak finds and rides a helicopter to Sinnoh to pick up Ash. While doing so, he sees a giant demon-like monster in the sky. He also sees a white light ascending into space, assuming to be Esper Abel.

Esper Abel: Okay, men. Go Esper Form.

Righty: Right.

Zario: Could I just leave!?

Righty: Oh, wow. You're scared of THAT? Seriously.

Zario: YES! Geez you guys have no mind. LEAVE IT ALONE!

Esper Abel: Oh, come on! You'd expect Righty and I to handle it? It's not like Ivysaur can take it down.

Esper Ivysaur: HEY!

Zario: YES! You guys are violent people! You should at least put him in a zoo!

Righty: You're going to need about 201 zoos to fit that.

Esper Ivysaur: Just let him leave.

Esper Abel: Fine. Just do me a little favor. Would you escort the others to Saffron City?

Zario: NO!

Esper Abel: Fine. Just…go.

Zario: Finally. Back to my life!

Esper Abel: Sheesh.

Zario leaves the party.

Esper Abel: O…kay. I guess we'll have to fight this thing without Zario.

Esper Ivysaur: Where's he going?

Esper Abel: I…don't know…Righty?

Righty: Oh yeah.

Righty begins to transform. Righty's species have the innate ability to transform, in his case, into a giant cheetah with a male lion's head. Abel and Zario count this as his Esper Form, even though Righty isn't an Esper. Once in space, Righty, along with Abel and Ivysaur, faces the demon monster.

Esper Abel: …Maybe Zario's right.

The demon monster does a really fast punch, in which everyone except Ivysaur dodges. Righty uses the opportunity to dash towards the demon monster's back. Abel throws one of his energy orbs (that were included in his upgraded Esper Form) at the demon monster. Righty stuns the monster with one of his electrical attacks. Ivysaur makes a big mistake to Vine Whip the monster. The monster catches the vine and spins Ivysaur around and around until it throws Ivysaur into the planet's atmosphere. Abel tries to help Ivysaur but the monster grabs Abel and spins until Abel is dizzy. Then, it throws Abel down into the atmosphere, too. Righty, alone, faces the demon monster, trying to distract it until Abel and Ivysaur get back.

Righty: *thinking to himself* Aww, crud.

Ivysaur falls directly, head-first, to Spear Pillar. Abel falls down the same path, only landing back-first. After the resulting coma, lasting about half an hour, Ivysaur wakes up in her normal, Ivysaur-shaped form. Abel does the same in his normal, non-Esper form.

Ivysaur: …I'm…normal? Yay. Abel, look! You're back to normal, too.

Abel: Cool. But now's not the time to rejoice. I still got to help Righty. Who knows what's happening to him.

Ivysaur: But you're injured.

Abel: Nothing a few healing spells can't fix.

Ivysaur: Oh. Good luck.

Abel: Thanks. Oh, and if you see Zario, tell him he's right.

Ivysaur: Is he doing to do that "I'm right" dance you told me about?

Abel: I got a bad feeling he will. See ya.

Ivysaur: Bye. Go to Saffron?

Abel: Yeah.

Abel goes back to space in his normal, angelic, Esper Form and helps Righty make an ice- and lightning-elemental blast to weaken the demon monster. Abel pulls off a PK Sub-Zero Omega (since he's in space, a PSI like that can be easily done) to destroy the demon monster. The two return to the planet and helps the Special team carry Red to Saffron City. There, everyone (although Zario isn't shown, but he might be there) enters the stage and prepares for Master Hand's Song of Smash.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Revival Part I**

Abel and Ivysaur entered Saffron City last and everyone is surprised to see both finally returned to their normal forms.

MissMaster: Is that you?

Sabrina: You're back to normal! *hugs Abel*

Cynthia: Good to have you back, Abel.

Lance: Alright. THIS is the Abel I recognize.

Dawn: Yay!

Drew: Oh, good.

May: Hi there, Queen. Are you alright?

Brock: How did you return to normal?

Misty: Or rather, how did you turn into that…thing?

Darren: Cool. Everyone's back.

Zoey: Oh come on, Darren. You can do better than that.

Ash: So…now what?

Dill: Here.

Abel: What's this?

Dill: Since the language in the tablets is hard for you to speak, I "translated" it.

Abel: …Okay… Looks weird.

Dill: Yeah. It needs to sound like the original language.

Abel: Oh. Let's get ready, then!

MissMaster: All set.

Abel: That was fast.

Abel then tells Dill and Righty to get a metal cage to trap Red in. The two does so and Abel traps Red in case he escapes. Dill hands Abel a phonetical translation of the lyrics and tells Abel that even though the lyrics can be completely translated, it must be used using the same sounds as the original.

Ash: Why is this song necessary, anyway?

Abel: Pulseman, show him.

Pulseman plays his trumpet part of the Song. A beam of light hits Red, but nothing happens. Lance and Sabrina realized that they are affected by the beam before. MissMaster says to the group that she and Pulseman played part of the song. Abel figures that if the whole song is played, the beam would fully cure Red of his possession.

Abel: Alright. We will begin in one hour.

Dill says to the others that the song needs a chorus. Sabrina, Manuel, Darren, May, and Cynthia volunteered, alongside Dill himself while Abel conducts. Ivysaur leaves for a while and ends up with Shiny Arceus. Apparently, Trazia appears as well.

Ivysaur: Trazia? Why are you here?

Trazia: I went to the other planets to tell them to do what you're doing right now.

Shiny Arceus: That way, every planet in the galaxy, maybe even farther, can listen to the song.

Ivysaur: But is space void of sound?

Shiny Arceus and Trazia: …

Ivysaur then moves to her own Pokémon Castle, where all the other Royal Pokémon await. Ivysaur tells the others that she will join Abel for the Song of Smash. The others agree and prepare to listen.

Five minutes left. Ivysaur returns to Abel. The All-Stars practice by playing the Lake Trio's Theme. Two minutes left. Everything is in place. Everyone is set. It seems like the entire galaxy is waiting for what's going to happen. AuroraArmor and FreezeArmor co-ops the xylophone, CouchPotato with the trombone, Dudette's clarinet, MissMaster's flute, Forarms and the drum set, Pulseman and his trumpet, SirMaster's guitar, Trident playing the piano, Dragonzord using his wings to clap cymbals, Surprise! and a keyboard, and Man-of-Silver trying to play a bass drum.

Abel: Wait…Hey, Trident. Why did you switch instruments with Dragonzord?

One minute left. The entire Saffron City is in the stage. The chorus gets their copy of the chorus music. Everyone readies themselves. Then, Abel raises his hands.

**Chapter 9: The Revival Part II**

Now, the moment everyone is waiting for. Once the signal is given, CouchPotato begins playing. The instant the music starts, the music players from other planets start simultaneously. Master Hand, chained by the evil Tabuu, hears the simultaneous playingand begins to emit some light, which escapes Subspace. The chorus begins playing.

Chorus:

Audi famam illius.  
Solus in hostes ruit  
et patriam servavit.  
Audi famam illius  
Cucurrit quaeque tetigit destruens.

As the SOS (get it?) is playing, the audience sees Red struggle and a dark aura is seen. Master Hand's light breaks a piece of the Dark Barrier and hits Red.

Chorus:

Audi famam illius.  
Audi famam illius.  
Spes omnibus,mihi quoque.  
Terror omnibus,mihi quoque.  
Ille iuxta me.

As this part is playing, Red's dark aura is released. Another of MH's lights are released and is eventually matched with the dark aura.

Chorus:

Ille iuxta me.  
Socii sunt mihi.  
qui olim viri fortes  
rivalesque erant.  
Saeve certando pugnandoque  
sprendor crescit.

As the ending draws near, Trazia and Shiny Arceus release their own lights to counteract the dark aura. The collision of energies breaks the Dark Barrier once and for all! The light energies hit Red with high intensity, just like how Abel predicted.

The chorus finishes and the ending music is played. Red is fully cured of Gedharm's dark aura and his evil. Once the Song of Smash is finished, it seems like the entire galaxy is clapping and cheering. Then, for the first time in what seems like forever, the sun rises. Red is also free from all known traces of evil before he turned evil. Yellow sets him free from the cage and he hugs Yellow.

Once the show is over, Ash sees a speckle of light coming down at him. The light is from what looks like an angel. Abel looks at him, confused.

Abel: …Who are you?

???: My name is Pit. I have an invitation for you.

Abel: For me?

Pit: It's for an upcoming fighting tournament in the Smash Planet. Interested?

Abel: Uh…no.

Red: I can go.

Abel: You?

Red: Yeah. I can fill your place.

Abel: Is that legal, Pit?

Red: Nothing says it's not.

Abel: 'Kay. Very well then.

Yellow: Why are you leaving?

Red: I don't think everyone forgives me yet, so I'll leave until they do.

Yellow: But you may be gone forever.

Green: Let him be.

Abel tells Ash that he is ready to challenge Ash. Abel shows Ash the way to his house and tells him to meet Abel here if Ash is ready. Abel decides to go back to Pallet Town to get six more Pokémon for a 12-on-12 Pokémon Master battle against Abel's All-Stars. Red, Blue, Green, Brock, Misty, and Yellow accompany Ash back to Pallet Town.

Back in Pallet, Red forgot to unseal Pallet Town and unseals it. After a visit to Ash's house, he goes to Professor Oak's Lab and gets six more Pokémon. Back in Saffron, he sees Abel and tells him that Ash is ready. Abel shows Ash and company what's inside his house.


	10. Chapter 10 Part I

**Chapter 10: The Final Battle Part I**

Strangely, Abel's house isn't as advanced or teched-out as Ash thought. In fact, it appears to be just a normal suburban home. A normal living room, a normal kitchen, a normal bathroom, and normal bedrooms. Abel shows Ash and company his room and it looks like just a normal bedroom.

Brock: Hey, Abel.

Abel: Yeah?

Brock: You're an alien, right? So…why isn't your house filled with…you know…alien technology?

Abel: Wait for it…

The next room Abel shows is the one beside his: MissMaster's room. It looks like the inside of a grassy hut.

Abel: MissMaster told me to make a room reminiscent of her old home in Route 102. So…I did. See that door that might not go anywhere? That's a warp point to Route 102.

Green: Seriously?

Abel: Yep.

Everyone else: …

The next room is Dudette's room, opposite MissMaster's, and closest to the stairs. Although the room is supposed to be small, the room is large. Abel tells everyone that it's just an optical illusion. Beside Dudette's room is a guest room. Downstairs, Abel tells everyone that CouchPotato sleeps on the living room, mostly on the big khaki couch. (_Abel has two couches; one khaki and the other brown, but he barely uses either._) Man-of-Silver sleeps in the kitchen. Misty asks why and Abel replied that Man-of-Silver chose to stay there. Out the back door, (_It's odd that a metropolis such as Saffron City can have a place such as Abel's house._) there's a pool in which AuroraArmor rests and a patio for Dragonzord.

Red: I realized something. You have room for you're A-Team. What about your B-Team?

Abel: …The thing about that is…ever since I've gone to Sinnoh, I haven't returned home to modify it.

Abel and company went back inside and Abel shows the group the basement.

Abel: Okay, people, prepare yourselves. This is going to get interesting.

In the basement, Abel turns on the lights and everyone sees three cylindered teleporters, one with a snowflake symbol on top, one with a leaf symbol, and one with a raindrop symbol. Each teleporter has a warp tile. The warp tiles are currently inactive. Abel shows the group the teleporter with a snowflake symbol.

Abel: Alright, Ash. Our battle will take place beyond this teleporter.

Misty: Where do they lead to?

Abel: The water one leads to my secret base in Hoenn. The leaf one leads to Ivysaur's home, Pokémon Castle, but it's off-limits. The ice one leads to my personal arena I made in my spare time.

Red: Wait. You had time to make an arena and not to have space for half of your team in your house?

Abel: I've had the arena for quite a while, so don't complain.

The three teleporters are in a triangular formation. The one with the leaf is closest to the stairs. The raindrop one is behind the leaf one, to the left as seen from the stairs. The snowflake one is to the right of the raindrop one. The group stands on the snowflake teleporter. (_For some reason, they all fit_.) Abel activates the teleporter. Five seconds later, they ended up in dark room, a bit hardly noticeable from the basement, but easily noticeably colder. Plus, only the snowflake teleporter is seen. There are two doors. Abel tells Ash to go to the left door and everyone else on the right. Abel also goes to the left door. Outside, there is a whole arena made (_mostly_) out of ice floating around in water south of Seafoam Islands. Welcome to the Battle Glacier!


	11. Chapter 10 Part II

**Chapter 10: The Final Battle Part II**

The door to the right leads to the audience seats (not made of ice). The crew sits on the front seats. They see what looks like a Shiny Articuno sleeping on the arena.

The door to the left leads to an intersection. Ash takes the left path. Abel takes the right.

Abel: Good luck, Ash. *to himself* Not.

In the room that Ash ends up in, Ash sends out all twelve of his Pokémon. He tells the Pokémon his battle plan, unusual for Ash. In the room that Abel ends up in, which is more or less identical to Ash's, his cell phone rings an unrecognizable tone that Abel recognizes as Dill's tone.

Dill: You're good?

Abel: Yeah. Bring more people along.

Dill: Sure.

Abel leaves the room through a large door and another pathway and ends up on the arena. Green asks about the Articuno and Abel says that the Articuno belongs to him, calling it Angel. A helicopter appears with Prof. Oak in it.

Oak: It would be an honor to watch your battle, Abel.

Abel: Cool. Try to invite as much people as possible to come here. Remember, it'll start in an hour.

Oak: Very well, then. I'll see you soon.

Abel leaves and goes back to the room.

Oak returns to Pallet Town and invites everyone to come to the Battle Glacier. Ash's mom instantly agrees. Dill, in Pyrite Town, persuades the ONBS to broadcast the event. A few reporters follow Dill to the Battle Glacier on a copter. May, Max, and Drew somehow persuaded the Hoenn Gym Leaders to join. Manuel and Lance do the same with the Kanto and Jhoto Gym Leaders. The same happened with the Sinnoh Leaders with Dawn and Zoey. Cynthia invited the Elite Four members of every region. Darren invited whoever he can, including his sister, as does Righty. Zario, however, was persuaded by Pit and Ivysaur (whether he wants to or not) to take the invitations a bit farther by inviting the characters from Quest of Smash (except Master Hand). Fifty minutes after Abel made the announcement, the whole stadium audience became full and yet the Battle Glacier still floats. Angel wakes up to signal the preparation of the final battle. Ivysaur decides to be the referee, along with Angel. Five minutes left and Ash is ready. Abel is also ready. Some music plays and Ivysaur begins to announce.

Ivysaur: Welcome to what is going to be the battle of the century! First, I'll introduce you to the challenger. From Pallet Town, he's determined to gain the title of Pokémon Master since the beginning. Here he is! ASH!

Ash begins to walk. Snow-like confetti falls on Ash.

Ivysaur: And now, his opponent. A being from another dimension, he saved the world, along with his friends, like yours truly, from what would be imminent doom. Here he is! The third Pokémon Master, ABEL!

Some more confetti falls on Abel when he walks to the arena. He is shown in his old outfit, instead of the outfit he wore during the Saving Ash series.

Abel: I met you in this outfit, I'll battle you in this outfit. Remember, this is your last chance. Beat me and you'll be Pokémon Master. Lose and I'll keep the title forever. Just…please win so that I can leave this planet.

Ash: …Say what?

Five minutes are up and Abel grabs a Poke Ball. This is the Final Battle!


	12. Chapter 10 Part III

**Chapter 10: The Final Battle Part III**

Round 1:

Abel starts out by sending out Dudette (Female Shiny Weavile). Ash sends out Charizard. Dudette dashes towards Charizard and uses a barrage of Night Slashes. Charizard, although hurt, tries to hang on. Even after a few Flamethrowers, Dudette still stands. Then, unexpectedly, Charizard realizes Blast Burn and finishes off Dudette.

Ash: Charizard? You know Blast Burn. Amazing!

Round 2-3:

Abel sends out AuroraArmor (Male Vaporeon) and easily beats Charizard with Surf. Ash sends out Sceptile. Sceptile uses Leaf Blade, but AuroraArmor dodges. AuroraArmor uses Ice Beam, but is blocked by a Leaf Blade. (_AA's Ice Beam is more like Abel's, as the Colosseum appearance_) Sceptile charges for SolarBeam, but AuroraArmor beats Sceptile with another Ice Beam.

Round 4-5:

Ash sends out Kingler. AuroraArmor has trouble hitting Kingler, even with Shadow Ball. Kingler beats AuroraArmor with a Hyper Beam. Abel sends out Dragonzord (Male Salamence). With Kingler unable to move, Dragonzord uses Thunder Fang, but Kingler uses Protect at the last second. Dragonzord flips and uses Iron Tail to hit Kingler. Dragonzord uses Thunder Fang again to beat Kingler.

Abel: Three down.

Ash: This isn't over yet.

Round 6-9:

Ash sends out a Pokémon not from his team of six: Glalie. Dragonzord tries to use Iron Tail, but Glalie dodges. While Dragonzord regains his momentum, Glalie uses Ice Beam to almost beat Dragonzord. Glalie does it again and beats Dragonzord. Abel sends out FreezeArmor (Female Shiny Glaceon). FreezeArmor uses Hail to activate her ability. Since Glalie is unaffected by Hail, it uses Headbutt but misses. FreezeArmor uses Blizzard, but nothing much happened. Glalie uses Ice Beam.

Abel: I knew you'll do that. FreezeArmor, Mirror Coat!

FreezeArmor uses Mirror Coat to deflect the Ice beam to beat Glalie. Ash sends out Primeape. Hail is gone and Primeape immediately OHKOs FreezeArmor with a Cross Chop. Abel sends out Forarms (Male Machamp). Both Primeape and Forarms exchange blows without either tiring out. Eventually, Forarms lands a Dynamicpunch and Primeape is confused. Primeape, confused, somehow uses Slash on Forarms's face and is hurt. Primeape is cured of confusion and Slashes again to beat Forarms. Abel sends out Man-of-Silver (Shiny Metagross). Primeape uses Cross Chop, but Man-of-Silver blocks and counter-attacks with Zen Headbutt. A Meteor Mash beats Primeape.

Round 10:

Ash sends out Totodile. Everyone is confused as to why Ash picked Totodile. Some gasped, even, as evidenced by Misty's look. Abel thinks this'll be an easy win, so Man-of-Silver uses Zen Headbutt, but Totodile ducks to dodge. Totodile uses Water Gun to provoke Man-of-Silver, whether that's intentional or not. Then, Man-of-Silver uses Meteor Mash, but Totodile dodges. Totodile uses Crunch on Man-of-Silver's leg (specifically the front left one) and sticks there. Eventually, the attack was strong enough to seriously hurt Man-of-Silver and it faints. The crowd cheers (_especially Misty_), while Abel (_and Dill_) is surprised.


	13. Chapter 10 Part IV

**Chapter 10: The Final Battle Part IV**

Ivysaur: Alright, we'll take an hour break. Be here when the break is over.

Abel leaves for the one hour break. Ash does the same. The audience takes advantage of the break to eat a snack or to go to the bathroom or something…

After that, everyone returned.

Round 11-13:

Abel starts the second half of the final battle by sending out Surprise! (Female Togekiss). Ash sends out Pidgeot. Pidgeot hits Surprise! with Quick Attack. Surprise! responded with Water Pulse, which made Pidgeot confused. Surprise uses Air Slash to flinch Pidgeot. Surprise! continues to do so until Pidgeot is done. Ash sends out Snorlax. Although Surprise!'s moves have their secondary effects on Snorlax, nothing seems to happen damage-wise. A Snorlax Body Slam squishes Surprise! to death. (It just faints. Would you expect Ash to command a Pokémon to kill another?) Abel sends out CouchPotato (Male Slaking) Snorlax tries to Body Slam again, but CouchPotato's Earthquake trips Snorlax. Then, CouchPotato Hammer Arms Snorlax, defeating it.

Round 14-15:

Ash sends out Totodile again. As Truant kicks in, Ash commands Totodile to use Crunch, but Totodile instead shows Ash that it can use Dragon Claw and uses it on CouchPotato. CouchPotato grabs Totodile and smashes it against a wall. Then CouchPotato uses Aerial Ace to beat Totodile. Ash sends out Squirtle. Once again, Truant kicked in. Squirtle uses Hydro Pump to weaken CouchPotato. CouchPotato uses Earthquake, but Squirtle retreated to its shell and flies off with the quake. It uses Hydro Pump and defeats CouchPotato. Abel sends out SirMaster (Male Shiny Gallade).

Abel: Alright, Squirtle, can you beat SirMaster? Let's test it out.

Round 16:

SirMaster knocks back Squirtle with Leaf Blade to a wall. Squirtle manages to only touch the wall and stays there (Squirtle in SSBB can wall cling). SirMaster rushes to Squirtle to use Leaf Blade again, but Squirtle counter-attacks with Skull Bash. Then, Squirtle uses Hydro Pump at SirMaster. While SirMaster tries to stay dry, Squirtle beats SirMaster with Skull Bash.

Abel: Okay…maybe you could. I think SirMaster is embarrassed right now.

Round 17-18:

Abel sends out Trident (male Empoleon). Because of Trident's typing, Squirtle cannot do anything to beat it, so Squirtle was beaten by a Grass Knot. Ash sends out Tauros, but this one is different from the one(s) he usually uses. Tauros uses Giga Impact. Trident tries Flash Cannon, but nothing happened to stop Tauros. Trident uses Grass Knot to stop Tauros. Tauros uses Earthquake to break the knot and to damage Trident. Trident uses Surf, but Tauros knows and uses Protect. Trident uses Grass Knot again to trap Tauros. Tauros uses Earthquake again, but the knot didn't break and hits Trident, so the knot finishes off Tauros and the quake finishes off Trident.


	14. Chapter 10 Part V

**Chapter 10: The Final Battle Part V**

Two Pokémon left each. The crowd is psyched to see the ending of this decisive match. Abel sends out Pulseman (Male Lucario) and Ash sends out Bulbasaur.

Abel: Yeah, I saw that coming. I've heard of this Bulbasaur. Let's see if what I've heard is true. Pulseman, attack!

Round 19:

Pulseman begins with Dragon Pulse. Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip to spring itself in the air. Pulseman uses Aura Sphere to hit Bulbasaur mid-air. Bulbasaur's Vine Whip avoided it from crashing with the floor. Bulbasaur charges SolarBeam while using Razor Leaf. Neither Ash nor Abel noticed Bulbasaur charging SolarBeam. Queen Ivysaur did, however, but didn't say anything. When Pulseman tries to use Dragon Pulse, Bulbasaur let out its Solarbaeam and hits Pulseman. Immediately after, when Pulseman recovers from the blast, Bulbasaur launches a Leech Seed. Minutes later, after constant fighting, Pulseman goes down, mostly due to Leech Seed.

The crowd roars and Abel has one Pokémon left. The crowd knows exactly which Pokémon is left for Abel to use, including Ash.

Abel: Alright, Ash. Looks like you have a chance of beating me, after all. All you need to do is to beat MissMaster. But be careful. I saved her for last, so you know this is going to be hard. Burst! I summon you! MISSMASTER!

Round 20:

Abel sends out MissMaster (Female Shiny Gardevoir). MissMaster uses Psychic to instantly beat Bulbasaur. She is more interested in fighting Ash's Pikachu. One Pokémon left. MissMaster versus Pikachu. This is the final round of the final battle.

Round 21:

Pikachu begins with Quick Attack, but MissMaster pushes him away with Psychic. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt. MissMaster charges an Energy Ball. The Thunderbolt hits the Energy Ball, giving it electrical power. MissMaster throws the Energy Ball and uses Psychic to control the movement, aiming it for Pikachu. Pikachu uses Iron Tail to stop it and a big smoking explosion occurs.

When the smoke cleared, Pikachu dashes towards MissMaster with Volt Tackle. MissMaster tries to stop with Psychic, but Pikachu's momentum is too great for MissMaster. Immediately after, Pikachu hits MissMaster with Volt Tackle, then a Thunderbolt. MissMaster hits Pikachu with her own Thunderbolt. Then, she uses Psychic to push Pikachu to the other side of the Battle Glacier.

Ash, thinking the battle has gone long enough, commands Pikachu to use the Ion Charge combo Abel taught Pikachu (_See Saving Ash Chapter 2_). MissMaster charges an Energy Ball, using Thunderbolt and Ice Punch to give the Energy Ball ice and lightning elements, and Psychic to add pressure and aim. She rushes towards Pikachu (_since throwing it will just make the Energy Ball explode_), while Pikachu does the same. When the attacks collided, a really powerful and large explosion occurs.

When the smoke clears forty seconds later, both MissMaster and Pikachu are standing, tired. MissMaster turns to Abel. Abel looks at MissMaster, nodding his head "yes". She then turns to Queen Ivysaur, Angel, Pikachu, Ash, the audience, and back to Abel. Then, for the first time in a long time, MissMaster finally falls.


	15. Final Chapter and Epilogue

**Final Chapter: End of Story**

Ivysaur: MissMaster is unable to battle. Pikachu wins and the winner of this match is Ash!

As much as Ivysaur hates to say it, she declares Ash the winner of the final battle and the right to become a Pokémon Master. Abel accepts this and so do Cynthia, Lance, and Manuel. Abel recalls MissMaster back to her Poke Ball, telling her thanks for the great effort. Pikachu is shown happy to win. Pikachu falls out of exhaustion. Ash picks Pikachu up. Abel walks towards Ash, with the other Masters behind him.

Abel: Well…I guess you won. How about that? Oh, take this.

Abel gives Ash a symbol he kept with him, which looks like a Master Ball. Cynthia tells Abel that she already has a copy for Ash and Abel doesn't need to give him his symbol

Abel: I figured out how this thing REALLY works.

Cynthia: …Really?

Abel: This thing doesn't let me PSI Teleport out of the planet. It's a good thing that portal from that Deoxys doesn't count. So …I'm giving mine to Ash.

Cynthia: Oh. Thought you wouldn't figured it out.

Abel: …Anyway, I'm also giving him mine so that he can be my replacement.

Lance: Re…placement?

Ash: Didn't you say that after this battle you'll leave the planet?  
Abel: You listened. Awesome. *to the audience* Everyone, listen up. As of tomorrow, I will leave the planet!

Upon learning that announcement, there were people, among them the other Masters and Sabrina, begging for Abel to not leave, but Abel already had plans and decided to leave.

Hours later, everyone has a big party in Pallet Town. Everyone is happy and cheerful, especially Ash's mom, until the next day. It looks like everyone in the world is in Saffron City (_not really, but there is a lot of people, nonetheless_). The crowd is near Abel's house to see him leave. Abel suddenly releases all of the All-Stars and tells them to have a good life until he returns, if he returns. Then, Zario begins PSI Teleport alpha and teleports first with Dill, Righty, and Righty's sister. Abel takes one look back and uses PSI Teleport alpha to leave the Pokémon World. With Ash as the world's new Pokémon Master, everyone returned to their homes.

**Epilogue A**

The All-Stars, with nowhere left to go, enters Abel's house. With nothing to do, they just stayed there. Someone knocks the door. MissMaster opens the door to reveal Queen Ivysaur.

Queen Ivysaur: Hi, MissMaster

MissMaster: Oh. Hi, Queen.

Queen Ivysaur: There is a big celebration in the castle and I would like for you and the All-Stars to come.

MissMaster: Hold on. *to the others* HEY! YOU WANT TO COME TO POKÉMON CASTLE? *pause, to Ivysaur* Sure. The others agreed to go.

Queen Ivysaur: Okay. Come with me.

In Pokémon Castle (_this is essentially a castle: castle-shaped, castle-sized, standing on a floating platform_), there is a celebration of sorts. The All-Stars have no idea who is this celebration for.

Queen Ivysaur: As of today, there will be a new Royal Pokémon. For millennia, Royal Pokémon have selected non-Royals to follow in the legacy. Today, I will do just that. *pause* The new Royal Pokémon is…MissMaster!

MissMaster: …Say what?

MissMaster, shocked, goes to a platform and is given a crown.

MissMaster: Is…this possible?

Queen Ivysaur: Long story short, yes.

The Royal Pokémon are congratulating her and a ray of light of a different color shines on MissMaster. In the corner of the castle, Abel congratulates MissMaster without anyone knowing. MissMaster looks behind her and smiles. Abel then teleports away.

**Epilogue B**

A man, probably in his 30s, closes a book. It seems like he just finished reading a story to a bunch of kids in a library. The kids question whether or not the story is fiction or not. The man tells the children that the story contained in the book is not only a nonfiction book, but the man is part of the story. The kids do not know who the man is, since he wears a hat that conceals his face. One of the kids asks who the man is.

The man takes off his hat…That familiar hairstyle…those familiar zigzagging freckles… the eyes… Another kid points at the man, saying "Hey! You're Ash!" The man nods and the kids are shocked. Ash, now a bit older, looks out the nearest window in a library. His Pikachu runs towards Ash and hops to his shoulder. Ash shows Pikachu the window and they see a cloud shaped like a four-winged angel.

©Nintendo (and those associated with Nintendo)  
©The Pokemon Company  
©Game Freak  
©Square Enix


End file.
